Le Fay 1: Sky fall
by Tori Font
Summary: ok this is kind confusiong with my charters and all put its good


Le Fay: Sky Fall

profiles

Name: Alane Death

age:immortal 18

pic

bio:alanes parents died a week after she was born and she went from foster home to foster home, and every where she went they died, like she was cursed. She has no idea where she comes from, only that she has norn and human in her and has a scar shaped like lightning from her wrist to her shoulder.

Plant: black rose

element: ice

weapon:any she can get her hands on

acts like: emo cold goth alone

race:unknown

name: Artemis

AGE:IMORTAL 20

pic

info: the infamous lily demon just wants to be accepted among humans and animals alike, hunted and staked, she just wants to be free.

Plant:rose

weapon: claymor

acts like:cherry

race:demon

name:Ceara

age:19

pic

info: a young girl from founders fall in paragon, whos dream is to find a way to help her father who was cursed by the Rickte

plant: water lily

weapon:none

acts like :normal

race:human

name:Charil

age:15

pic

info: sister of Jocilyn and young water elementalist, who wants to find her missing sister and declare krita an enime

plant:rose

weapon:water staff

acts like: preppy girl

race:human

name: Jane

Age: immortal 17

pic:

info: a young wood elf, that lost her father at a young age and only wants to learn the forbidden art of necromancy and rase him.

Plant:tiger lily

wepon:bow

acts like:hipper crazy lady

race:wodelf

Name: Jocilyn

Age: 18 imortal

pic:

info: jocilyn is a tranie spearswomen from ascalon who inherated her fathers imortalilty ( he is a blood elf) and only wishes to find out more on alchemy and destroy the char who took her home land away from her along with her best friend.

Plant: thorn bush

wepon:spear, alchemy , sword

actslike: happy young girl but is cold when alone

race: ½ blood elf ½ norn

Name: Lily

age:unknow

pic:

info : little is know about Lily, some think she is a Demon other think she is an angel sent to halp the people of Kryta.

Plant: Air lily

wepon:air Staff

acts like:airy

Race:unknow

Name: Sonya Death

Age: dead

pic:

info:alanes dead mother who haunts the heros derams, saying stuff like you could have saved me, all I did for you

plant: white rose

wepon:none

actslike:dead

race:unknow

Name: Aren

age:18 imortal

pic:

info:from the far north this young witch wants nothing to do but cuase troble, and drives laane insane on her trip

plant:lightning rose

wepon:air staff

actlike:snotty popular girl

race:norn

Name :Kiara

age:20

pic:

info: the lone pirate from krata whants all that alanes has for unknow resons.

Plant:rose

wepon:sword

actslike:snotty popular girl

race:human

Name: Sam

age:15

pic:

info: a young girl acptured by kiara who wants nothing but to go home and enjoy her familys coumpanie

plant:white rose

wepon:revolver

actslike:hipper girl

race:human

name:Sand

age:

info:a sand spirt from isban who wants to rejoin with her sister spirt air

plant:sand rose

wepon:earth staff

actslike: snoutty girl

race:unknow

name:Sky

age:18 imoratl

pic

info: a young angel that fell to earth and became human and wants to go back to her faimily

plant: lily

wepon:air staff

acts like:calm girl

race:angle

name:

info: water spirt

age:14

plant:lily

wepon:water staff

race:demon

name:

age:15

info: an anto-mail specise who wondered who alane was

plant ?

Wepon:wrentch

race:human

name: sayu

pic:

info:dragon hunter

plant:rose

wepon:iron wood sword

actslike:rude

race:human

name: San

pic:

age:18

info:angermangment-needed, strong young assassin

plant:blood rose

wepon:claws

actslike:anger

race:blood elf

Name: Darke

age: 22

pic:

bio: a young man bent on the dystrotan and concer of all races, making human superm.

Wepon: seer staff

actslike:emo cold ect.

Race:human

name: edward

age:unknow most likely over 3000

pic:

unknow

So let the story comense

Le Fay: Sky Fall

chapter 1

Alane sat on the edge of the Garden of Waste, waiting, watching, wondering why the humans called it the garden of waist, to a telepath like her it was a paradise. She looked at the setting sun over the Lake Ipswee with a rage. It was so beautiful, but looks could be deceiving, elven people lived there, and her country had been at war for a long time with the elves. She wondered why, it had been 7 years since she had met that young man, he had looked older then her, but she was smart he was very older then her, but he would remain that way fro he was an elf. He had said his name was Legolas Greenleaf, or , as he had told her the prince of the wood elven of Ipswee. She had leasten with such content, such lust for knowledge, For she was a young necromaner, who wanted to prove to her foster mother Necromancer Mune that she, too could become a Voice of Grenth. But that was before she had lost her friends, before the Sering, before she was scared, both mentaly and physicly, by the char. A long lightning shaped scar that lead from her wrist to her shoulder, reminded her of the bloody day, the day she lost Gwen and Necromancer Mune. Alane sensed someone in the tree 7 feet from her, she grabbed her two daggers at her waist and Shadow faded to that destination, she held them up to a young mans neck.


End file.
